What would Princess Leia do?
by Ellen Julie
Summary: A short fic about the aftermath of the world finals. Benji and Emily parring.


After that last note everything happened as if in a blur. Backstage was pure and utterly chaos. The good kind though. The air was thick with adrenalin, the smell of sweat and perfume -and so loud with the cheering audience still clapping and shouting. It all felt a bit overwhelming for Emily as she joined the rest of the Bellas backstage after their epic performance. She was on an adrenaline high as she hugged her teammates and her mum. Finally she had been on the big stage and done her solo. And at the World Championships nonetheless!

When the speaker declared The Barden Bellas the winner the audience exploded once again. All the Bellas rushed on stage current and former. Golden confetti fell from the ceiling as the team accepted their reward. They had done it! They had won!

Somehow the Bellas crashed Das Sound Machines afterparty. Or they were invited. No one was really sure and the exact details were long forgotten as the party went on. During the night it seemed most of the teams found their way there and partied together. Much could be said about the acapella world and the rivalry between teams. But in the end they all appreciated a good party. After all they had all made it here, which were a great feat to begin with.

It seemed everyone wanted to chat up the Bellas that night. Especially Beca and Emily. Miraculously though they had given the press the slip as the security at the party was quite high.

Trying to catch her breath Emily was hiding in the ladies room. This was cracy and not like anything else she had ever experienced. They had won! And she had kissed Benji. Benji. Frack. She had only seen glimpsed of him and Jesse since they left the stage area. They had been impossible to get to with all the people trying to congratulate the Bellas.

She still couldn't believe he had travelled all the way to Copenhagen just to see the Bellas preform. Or perhaps it was also for her. That thought both scared her and made her stomach mad with butterflies.

She had kissed him in the spur of the moment. And had never done anything like it before. It had just felt right but did he feel the same?

Emily knew those answers couldn't be found on the wall of a bathroom stall especially as the writing done here seemed to be in Danish. Well, it had been worth a try.

As she sneaked out of the bathroom she ran into Amy. As in collided with in the hallway. Ouch look out there, legacy! I m in a hurry! What s going on? Emily asked as she picked herself off the floor. What a girl can t run into the bathroom with a bottle of whisky, a balloon animal and a potted plant without getting the third degree!?

Knowing she wouldn't get a clear answer from Amy, Emily shook her head and moved down the hallway to the main party room.

The party was held in an old factory near the championship grounds. It seemed it had been remodelled into a club, complete with bar, stage and DJ desk. Security was strict about complying with the drinking policy so everyone under 18 was handed sodas, smoothies and stuff like that.

Miraculously Emily mad it to the bar and got herself a soda without anyone approaching her. Hiding behind a pillar with her newfound price, she opted to take in the party from a distance.

Members from Das Sound Machine was gathered around the DJ desk, dancing and singing to a beat. They were joined by members from other teams and after a bit it evolved into an impromptu riff off.

There were so many people here and it was so loud. As Emily turned to go outside for some fresh air she once again bumped into someone.

This time it was a guy with short brown hair and green eyes. And he smiled brightly at her.

Benji! Emily gesticulated smiling as she noticed him blush. It was impossible to get a word in so she found herself tucking him by his arm and pointing to the exit.

The party was not contained to the inside. Outside there were tables put up and overhanging them was canvas. Next to the tables were heating columns and blankets sat across the back of the chairs. The fickle Danish summer was anticipated and taken care of. Other people had found their way out here and the party was well underway. The music poured out from the door into the building but it was much more bearable out here.

As they found their way outside, Emily became aware of her grip on Benji s arm and quickly let go. Silently she prayed he hadn't noticed.

Benji did notice and he missed the warmth of her arm the moment she let go. He took a few deep breaths as they approached a vacant table hoping she wouldn't notice he was breathing so shakily.

It is really nice to see you , Emily said as she sat down in a hanging sofa. It wasn't until Benji sat down next to her she realized how close they were to each other. This wasn't a sofa, it was a hanging chair. Frack.

Yeah, you too. Benji said with a smile. It was difficult catching up to you guys .

Yeah, sorry about that , Emily said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. It all happened in a blur. Before we knew it we were here. Did you bring Jesse with you? I bet Beca is looking for him .

Yeah, he said something about bringing Beca a drink. I think they enjoy a bit too much that the legal drinking age is 18 in this country , Benji said as he sipped from his own soda.

So- Emily began as she adjusted herself in the seat. Benji was so close. Congrats- Benji chimed in before he abruptly stopped. Sorry- he cut himself off. Smiling Emily took a deep breath - you first, Benji.

You guys were awesome out there. Everybody at that audience was rooting for you , Benji said as his green eyes found her hazel ones.

Thanks. It was amazing to be out there. I still cant believe we won. Emily said as she let her eyes fell to her soda. Benji s gaze were so intense and she could feel the butterflies raging a war inside her.

I can believe it , Benji said in a soft voice. You are amazing, Em.

A part of Emily was sacred to look up at him to see the look in his eyes.

It was roughly 5 hours since she kissed him but it felt like a lifetime ago.  
Since then she had faced a huge crowd, won the World Championships, mingled an impossible crowded party but now, now her courage had left her.

Suddenly it seemed like she felt everything. The warmth from the heater next to them, the warmth from Benji, his characteristic smell of lemon grass soap, the smell of people partying, sweat, alcohol, perfume. The noise from the party grew louder in her ears, almost deafening her.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Emily abruptly stood up. I m sorry, Benji. I need to.. I need to be alone a bit. Its just.. too many.. Emily practically fled the chair, leaving Benji with a confused look on his face.

He had scared her off. Bravo, Benji. It was better back in the day where you couldn't form a coherent sentence , he scolded himself.

The rest of the night Emily hid in the hotel room she shared with Amy, Beca and Chloe. This wasn't the ending she had pictured for her and Benji. Not that she had it planned out or anything, but she had given it some thought.

Frack, I bet Princess Leila never had an anxiety attack as she freed Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt . Emily scolded herself.

Sighing she got into bed and switched the light off. At least she could escape her problem until tomorrow. This situation with Benji had started to feel more and more like the Kessel Run done in a wrecked ship with a busted hyperdrive.

At 2 AM Emily was fast asleep so she missed the sight of Amy sneaking into the room carrying an empty whisky bottle, a cactus with a straw in it and an inflated hippo tied around her wrist in a string.

The next morning Emily woke up to an empty room. Beca s bed was untouched she had properly crashed in Jesse's room. Chloe's bed was unused too. Perhaps she had finally found a bit of college experimentation. Oddly enough there was a cactus tucked in with a blanket on Amy's bed.

Shaking her head, Emily went and got herself ready for the new day.

Before long she found herself ready and about to leave her room. She dreaded this already. But what was the worst that could happen? Frack if Princess Leia could strangle Jabba the Hutt and live to tell the tale, Emily could march down to Benji s room. What to do from there well she just had to wing it.

Soon enough she found herself in front of Benji s room. Just as she was about to knock, Benji opened the door startling her.

Sorry! Benji, I didn't mean to scare you like that , Emily said fighting the urge to flee on the spot.

That okay, at least I m awake now Benji said with a small smile.

Composing himself he managed to speak up Are you okay? You seemed.. off.. yesterday I-I m sorry if I-

You didn't do anything wrong. Its just- , Emily paused noticing other people leaving their rooms to head for breakfast.

Come on , she said as she took his hand and led him down the hallway.

A few doors down they came across a door with a sign on it that didn't seem like a regular room door. As Emily tried the handle, the door mercifully opened into a maintenance room stocked with towels, sheets and other equipment. She closed the door abruptly behind them.

Fumbling around a bit, Benji managed to locate the light switch.

Once again they found themselves very close to each other. What was it with storage spaces they were always so tiny.

Emily looked down at their intertwined hands but didn't let go. She noticed Benji swallow hard and taking deep breaths.

Looking up at him she met his green eyes. I m sorry I took off like that yesterday. You were really sweet and I just ran.

Are you okay? Benji asked, his voice slightly shaken. He was becoming more and more aware of how close he really was to Emily. The hand that didn't held hers was hanging down at his side and he was careful not to put it on her waist as to scare her away.

Yeah, I just Sometimes I get anxious. And then well then everything just seem like too much, Emily answered honestly.

I understand.. I-I was, I-I am just worried for you , Benji said in a soft voice.

Yeah well, if Princess Leila can talk smack to Grand Moff Tarkin I can speak to you in a maintenance closet , Emily said with a small grin.

A grin formed on Benji's face and Emily had to retrain herself from kissing him right then and there. This time she wanted to do it right.

Benji- Emily said in a soft voice.

With the mood lightened, Benji looked at her. And swallowed hard for the umpteenth time that morning.

She looked right into his eyes and he felt so nervous. But if Han Solo could come back to help the rebels blow up the death star, he could stand in a maintenance closet and look into her eyes.

Yeah? , Benji replied his voice soft and velvet.

Would it be okay if I kissed you again? Emily asked in a hushed voice. A voice that made the hair in the back of his neck stand up.

Yeah, that would be okay , Benji replied his voice just as soft and velvet as hers.

The kiss was slow at first and Benji felt brave enough to place both hands at her waist. Emily hands moved up to his neck and played with his hair. As Emily was about to deepen the kiss, a small whimper escaped Benji.

Oh, I m sorry are you okay? Emily asked as she nervously looked at him.

Yeah , Benji said with half-open eyes. I m OK . Smiling at her he leaned in again.

Some 8 minutes later a maintenance worker found two teenagers making out in her closet. Chasing them away, she looked at them with a small grin. They were holding hands as they turned the corner to get down to breakfast.

\- fin-


End file.
